


The Disney Trip

by HayleeL0vesY0uuu, VioletsAreViolet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crushes, Did I mention Disney, Disneyland, F/F, Flight Anxiety, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Michaels rich uncle, No Angst, Not all texting, Spring Break, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actual talking, boyf riends - Freeform, chat, first fic, okay maybe a little angst but nothing serious, richjake, snuggles, sorry it sucks, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeL0vesY0uuu/pseuds/HayleeL0vesY0uuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletsAreViolet/pseuds/VioletsAreViolet
Summary: Michael’s rich uncle decides to let Michael invite a bunch of his friends to a Disneyland trip. Michael decides this is gonna be the best spring break ever!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short for a first chapter, but it’s my first fic so don’t judge.  
> (There will be more chapters)
> 
> Gaydefined = Michael  
> Heereandqueer = Jeremy  
> BiAndKnowsWhy = Rich  
> jakeyd = Jake  
> lohstinpinkberry = Brooke  
> bemyvalentine = Chloe  
> iloveplayrehearsal = Christine  
> gossipgurl = Jenna

Gaydefined made a new chat

 

Gaydefined added, Heereandqueer, BiAndKnowsWhy, jakeyd, lohstinpinkberry, bemyvalentine, iloveplayrehearsal, gossipgurl

 

Gaydefined named the chat Disneyland Plans

 

bemyvalentine: wtf?

 

Heereandqueer: Mikey, did you add us to the wrong chat?

 

Gaydefined: no and never call me Mikey ever again :))))

 

lohstinpinkberry: Michael I’m sorry but I don’t have mhoney to fly to Cali,,, let alone Disney

 

Gaydefined: ;)))))

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: omggg Ellennn you didn’t

 

Gaydefined: ;)))))

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: Michael are you saying what I think you’re saying

 

Gaydefined: ;)))))))))

 

jakeyd: dude he’s saying what I think you’re saying

 

iloveplayrehearsal: Michael how?!?!??

C:

 

Heereandqueer: how Micha?!?!?

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: since when were you loaded!

 

Gaydefined: Well I’m not particularly loaded it’s my uncle, he’s mega loaded so I was gonna go to Disneyland for 4 days buuut he’s like super chill and hella fun(but I’m pretty sure I’m his favorite nephew soooo) I asked him if I could bring a few guests(that he would pay for)and he said I could,, he said 6 is the maximum for how many tickets he’ll pay for so all I have to do is pay for one of your tickets but he’ll pay for the hotel!

 

Gossipgurl: well, who are you paying for?!?!?

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: isn’t it obvious,,

 

bemyvalentine: obviously Jenna,,,, he’s gonna pay for Jeremy!

 

Heereandqueer: i wanna be surprised and say “omg that’s such a surprise babe” but I’m not,,

 

Gaydefined: :(((((

 

Heereandqueer: babeeee I was joking,, I love it so much! <3

 

Gaydefined: okkkkk ;)))))

 

Heereandqueer: ;)))))

 

bemyvalentine: oh god what is this

 

iloveplayrehearsal: *gasp* itssss loveeee <3333

 

jakeyd: ohhhh so that’s what _**that**_ is

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: they’re gonna fuck ;(

 

iloveplayrehearsal: *frick* and no!

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: how do you know Chris

 

Iloveplayrehearsal: I know everything c;

 

Gaydefined: anyway,,

 

Gaydefined: I need to see when you guys are free!

 

Heereandqueer: I’m free for spring break

 

lohstinpinkberry: me and Chloe aren’t doing anything either, we were probably gonna ask if you guys wanted to do anything

 

iloveplayrehearsal: I’m free c: <3

 

Gossipgurl: duh!!!

 

jakeyd: I can go and so can rich!!

 

Heereandqueer: how do you know that rich can go ;)))))

 

Lohstinpinkberry: ;))))))

 

bemyvalentine: ;)))))

 

Gossipgurl: ;)))))

 

Gaydefined: _;))))_

 

iloveplayrehearsal: why the italics

 

Gaydefined: effect :)))

 

iloveplayrehearsal: c:

 

Gaydefined: so we all cool!

 

Heereandqueer: yep!

 

Lohstinpinkberry: me and Chloe say it’s cool

 

iloveplayrehearsal: yeppers! c:

 

Gossipgurl: yeah

 

jakeyd: me and rich say it’s cool!

 

jakeyd: oh and can we sort out rooms ;)

 

BiAndKnowsWhy: jAkE!!!

 

jakeyd: iT wAs a wRoNg cLiCk oF a bUtToN! Sorry babe,,,

 

jakeyd: *BRO

 

Heereandqueer: oml

 

bemyvalentine: this is so amusing

 

Gaydefined: I love that Chloe comes back to make fun of whatever gay shit this is.

 

iloveplayrehearsal: *stuff* (really gay) looovveee!!

 


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get on the road to the happiest place on earth! We meet some new faces and and hear about some old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my first fanfic! I wanna thank VioletsAreViolet for helping me out on literally all of it because I’m a newcomer!
> 
> (Btw it’s 1 am and I can’t sleep)

Michael sat with Jeremy on the couch, snuggling up to each other. They don’t usually cuddle in front of other people like they do alone so they had to fit it in today. It was going to get late soon and Michael told everyone it was fine to be wearing something casual. They would be getting to their hotel around 1-1:30 am, after all.

 

They finally heard a knock on the door. Michael got up to open the door and saw Chloe and Brooke with 3 bags per person.

 

“Hey can we come in? These bags are heavy.” Brooke said, trying not to drop anything.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Michael gestured to where they can put their bags.

 

“Why did you pack so much?” Jeremy questioned from over on the couch.

 

“We wanted to plan-slash-coordinate our outfits and general “look”. We might have over-packed a bit though.” Chloe said, setting down her bags next to what she assumes are Michael and Jeremy’s.

 

Soon everyone had arrived and Michael’s moms informed them that the ride to the airport was here. Chloe was the first one to pick up all her things and wander outside, letting out a long and dramatic gasp. Brooke rushes outside to make sure her best friend ok. Then she looked up and saw what she was gasping at. Standing in front of them in all of its shiny glory sat a black tinted window limousine.

 

Everyone curiously walked outside with their bags in hand ready to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Holy shit!” Rich exclaimed, voice full of shock and excitement.

 

“Sorry kids, but less talking more putting things in the car! It’s time to get a move on!” Michael’s mom Dani (short for Daniella) said in a hurry.

 

They shuffled into the extended vehicle and made themselves comfortable. Rich starts to get up and mess around, discovering the limo mini bar. A devious expression morphed its way onto his face.

 

Christine saw the expression and put her best ‘mom friend’ face on, “Rich no”

 

“Rich yes” Rich exclaimed, opening a cabinet that stored mini bottles of champagne. He grabbed one off the top shelf.

 

Before he could even get the gold foil off the top, Christine swiftly took it out of his hands, putting everything back in place before blocking the bar with her entire body, “Rich no!” she scolded.

 

“Ooo momma Christine is in the house” Michael said.

 

“Yeah I am!!” Christine said enthusiastically.

 

Christine dramatically celebrates her victory, however by doing so she flares one of her arms directly into Rich’s gut. They see Rich fall with a grunt and immediately Jake crouch to pick him up, Christine saying ‘sorry’ a multitude of times. Rich and Jake forgot to explain the texting “typo” in their earlier conversation and people were beginning to get suspicious. Rich and Jake we’re convinced they could play this off until Jeremy called them out.

 

“First the group chat “babe” thing and now this. Can you guys just admit you’re fucking already?” Jeremy said, teasingly.

 

“Not until you and Michael admit you guys are fucking!” Rich said, defensively.

 

“Obviously!” Michael said, intertwining his fingers with Jeremy’s.

 

“MicHAel!” Jeremy said, voice cracking, face as red as Michael’s hoodie.

 

Rich and Jake look at each other and nod reassuringly.

 

“Okay fine we’ve been dating for like two months and we didn’t tell you guys because we are both uncomfortable with all the sex jokes. We knew if we told you we wouldn’t be left alone about all that. We wanted to tell you when we felt the time was right. We also want to make it very clear that we don’t want our relationship to just be known for sex. Sure we do fuck a lot but that’s not all we do. Okay.” Jake said, and looked relieved yet slightly nervous behind his calm facade.

 

Rich took Jake by the hand rubbing his thumb along his knuckles to hopefully relieve the stress. He can tell when Jake is uneasy more than anyone else could.

 

“Oh my god, I didn’t know. I’m really sorry for being such a dick.” Jeremy said, looking sorry and embarrassed.

 

They felt the limousine come to a gradual stop when the door opened in front of Rich. Michael’s other mom, Drew, gestured for them to get out of the car. Before Rich got out he looked at Michael and Jeremy.

 

“It’s cool! Like you said you didn’t know” he replied to Jeremy’s previous concerns with a smile on his face.

 

Once they all got out and got their bags they followed Michael’s moms to the plane. They were all thoroughly confused as to why they didn’t go inside the airport.

 

They looked up to see what they all assumed to be Michael’s uncle at the door of the plane.

 

“Hello everybody I am Michael’s uncle James! I would like you guys to know to watch your step before boarding the jet and, please, have fun!”

 

“Your uncle owns a jet! Dude that is awesome!” Jenna said, enthusiastically.

 

“Heyyyy Michael can I talk to you privately on the plane” Jeremy said, looking down and playing with a hanging string off of his cardigan.

 

“Of course Jere-Bear!” Michael said, realizing something is wrong. He looks at Jeremy lovingly as not to alarm him further.

 

Once they all boarded the plane, Jeremy stuck close to Michael the entire time. James started giving a tour of where he and Michael’s moms would be in the duration of the flight and then where the group would be staying. James walked them over to where they could put their bags. He also showed them where the kitchen and bathroom were, but he left out the bar for obvious reasons.

 

“Okay any questions, comments, or concerns before we take flight and I leave you guys in here for four and a half hours?” James said enthusiastically. “No? Ok then! Get some rest you guys!”

 

They were staying in a large room with a bathroom, mini fridge, two couches, and an area you could lay down on. It’s like a bed but looks like a good place to cuddle up with somebody or curl up with a good book.

 

Jeremy thought this would be a great opportunity to tell Michael what’s on his mind.

 

“Hey Micha, can I talk to you now,,,” Jeremy said, his voice quiet and shaky.

 

“Yeah Jere. What’s wrong?” Michael said, with concern in his eyes

 

Jeremy loved how much Michael cared. Jeremy dragged him onto the what Christine refers to as the “cuddle bed”. He figures it’ll be okay to cuddle since no one is paying attention. Everyone is too busy freaking out over the luxurious accommodations they’ll be able to experience for the next 4.5 hours.

 

“So I have crazy anxiety on planes... and I’m slightly on the verge of a panic attack.” Jeremy said, almost mumbling but Michael can hear him loud and clear. His voice is scratchy as if he might cry but Michael is good at calming him down.

 

“Jere, can you breathe in through your nose for ten seconds and out through your mouth for ten seconds for me?” Michael said softly, his hand on Jeremy’s back as Jeremy did the exercises to slowly ease his mind and breathing back to normal.

 

Jeremy hugs Michael tightly as the plane lifts off. Jeremy breathes in Michael’s sent for comfort. Michael kisses the top of Jeremy’s head to reassure him that he’s ok. Jeremy lifts his head to look at Michael, their faces inching closer to each other until the gap is closed. Michael loved Jeremy’s warm lips pressed against his and his hands resting on Jeremy’s flushed cheeks. Suddenly Jeremy’s anxiety slowly faded away. He knew he was safe as long as he was right here snuggling in Michael’s arms.

 

They stayed close together, sharing soft kisses until Chloe interrupted them, annoyed, “Can you guys seriously not make out right now.”

 

Jeremy’s face went red. They never do anything like that in front of people. They just sunk into it.

 

“Sorry” Jeremy said.

 

“Wellllll I’ve been doing research on Disneyland and the best places to eat, relax, rides to ride, and all that good stuff! But since I’ve been doing my research, I want you guys to be doing research as well! Soooo here’s a couple of links to some Disney YouTubers I like to watch!” Rich said, enthusiastically.

 

Disneyland Plans

 

BiAndKnowsWhy:

 

Offhand Disney:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC68lcOoPo7lIvGCkGDd2Z-g>

 

Yesterworld Entertainment:

<https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCmOy2-vrvwDh6O1bTUB5m_g>

 

DefunctLand:

<https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCVo63lbKHjC04KqYhwSZ_Pg>

 

TPM Vids:

<https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCMddDi4iCT8Rz8L0JL-bH7Q>

 

“Hey, thanks Rich!” Brooke said.

 

“No problem!” Rich replied kindly.

 

After about an hour of the whole group religiously watching Disney videos, Michael looks over at the guy Jeremy is watching. Jeremy has been watching this specific guy constantly this whole hour. His name is Dallin from Offhand Disney. Dallin looked... familiar.. but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Michael looks at Dallin then looks at Jeremy.

 

“Yo Jere you kinda look like Dallin!” Michael said, with realization.

 

“Oh my god you totally do!” Christine said, currently watching an Offhand Disney video about unpopular Disney opinions.

 

“I do not!” Jeremy said, voice cracking

 

“Dude you totally do!” Michael said, playfully.

 

It was around 11 and they had two more hours to go so Jeremy, Chloe, Brooke, Christine, and Jenna decide they should get some sleep in before the big day ahead of them tomorrow.

 

Michael and Jeremy lay down. Even though Michael isn’t going to bed he knows that Jeremy can’t sleep unless he’s the little spoon. Jenna and Christine sleep on one couch and Brooke and Chloe on the other which leaves Jake, Rich and Michael to talk quietly while the others sleep. They talk about rides on their Disney bucket list and things they wanted to do on this trip. Most importantly, however, they discussed their individual relationships.

 

“So when did you guys realize you liked each other?” Michael whispered while playing with Jeremy’s hair.

 

“Well,” Jake began, “I was sleeping over at Rich’s house after that whole Squip situation and he told me that he was Bi. I was obviously supportive so I just told him I’m happy he told me. We put on a John Mulaney specially and I kept noticing how adorable Rich was when he laughed and how much I wanted to kiss him. I kinda blurted out that I thought I was bi too,” Jake admitted calmly.

 

Rich jumped in, “We talked it out and decided we’d try things out. About three weeks later we became official and the rest is history!” Rich gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and Michael let out an ‘aww’.

 

“So,” Jake continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard how you and Jeremy got together.” he smiled.

 

Michael grinned at the happy memory, “Ok so after school one day we were chilling in my basement. This was also after the squip situation which oddly made us even better friends in the end. We playing videos games until I noticed Jeremy was acting stranger than normal. I paused the game and asked him what was up. He nervously told me that he had broke it off with Christine after only a few weeks. He assured me they were still good friends. He’d been crushing on her for a good few years at that point. I, however, had liked Jeremy for even longer than he liked Chris no this was good news to me, albeit very selfish. He then told me the real reason he broke it off was because he liked someone else who just happened to be me. Crazy right! Anyways, we agreed to go on a date the Tuesday after that and we’ve been fuckin since,” They all fell into a quiet bit of laughter. The conversation drifted back to Disneyland stuff until they fell silent and passed out.

 

About an hour later they all had landed and took a rental limousine to the Grand Californian, a Disneyland hotel connected to Disney’s California Adventure. As all of them sleepily check in they saw that the adults got a two bedroom suite and the kids got a three bedroom suite.

 

The rooms in the three bedroom suite had two different rooms with one bed in it and another room with two beds. Jeremy and Michael got a room to themselves and Rich and Jake got a room to themselves. The girls got to share the other room.

 

They all finally settled in and fell asleep preparing for their big day tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it <3  
> I also hope you get more sleep than I do:))))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> What will Rich and Jake do now! *suspenseful music intensifies*


End file.
